Until the End
by sasodei-supporter
Summary: If I stayed with him, I’d kill him; if I didn’t stay with him…I’d die without him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sighs* Look, if I owned DGM, it would have more yaoi and my friend would have stolen it a long time ago.

A/N: Finally, after a long hiatus, I have returned. I was challenged to write this by a good friend, Elementalist (check out her fic "The Black Joker" because it's awesome!). Also, yes, it does contain spoilers so consider yourselves warned. Please review (no flames please!).

* * *

I remember the day I first met him. It was October tenth, right after my encounter with the Noah, Road Kamelot. The first thing I saw—aside from Komui standing over me—was Lavi, standing in the doorway smiling as he introduced himself. That smile, it made my heart flutter—it made me happy. I think this was the first time I realized how I felt about him.

Later, while outside playing in the snow, we talked…he called me "bean sprout". Stupid Kanda, saying that around him…but, somehow, it didn't sound like that much of an insult when Lavi said it. Walking around without the use of my akuma-sensing eye, an akuma snuck up on me…how could I have been so careless?

He saved me.

After that, killing the akuma became a bit of a competition for us. I killed thirty or so; he killed thirty-seven. Even though it wasn't meant to be, it was kind of fun. Returning to the hospital via giant hammer, on the other hand, was not fun…especially not crashing or landing on Bookman. Giant hammer is definitely not one of my favorite ways to travel, but at least I was with Lavi.

When Tyki almost killed me, the only thing I could think of was never seeing Lavi's face again. He is the reason why I didn't die, though everyone tells me that it has to do with my Innocence protecting me; I know that I lived because I couldn't bear the idea of never seeing him again.

Seeing him again in Edo…I don't remember ever feeling happier. Knowing that he was alive and being reunited…who could ask for more than to see the one you love alive and well?

On the Ark, fighting against him to save him…I hated every second of it. Knowing that the one I love isn't even himself anymore and that I have to fight him in order to save him…

Thankfully, after fighting him for a little while, my Lavi—the real Lavi and not his past persona—regained control and stabbed Road, destroying the dream world she had created and trapped him in. Master Cross showed up and helped us defeat Tyki, which was good because Tyki was too powerful for us; he then sent me and Timcampy to a room containing a piano with orders to stop the downloading of the Ark. With Timcampy projecting music, I played the piano, restoring the Ark and reviving my fallen friends.

Being reunited with my friends and escaping the Ark, alive and with Lavi, it wouldn't be possible for a better day, even if Master was there.

Returning home to the Black Order, Master told me why it was I could operate the Ark. The memories of the fourteenth Noah—the one who betrayed the Noah and was killed by the Earl—are inside me and will eat away at me until I kill the one I love and become the fourteenth.

My mind instantly went to Lavi. If that was true—and chances are it was because Master had no reason to lie to me about something like that—then Lavi's life would be in danger any time we're together. How could I be near him, knowing that eventually I would kill him? When the day came, how would I be able to live with myself, knowing that I killed the one I loved?

Later that night, I sat in my room on the floor by my bed, remembering when I first met Lavi and everything thing we've been through since. If I stayed with him, I'd kill him; if I didn't stay with him…I'd die without him.

Am I really so selfish that I would stay with him, even if it meant that he'd die? Would I stay with him for no other reason than because I couldn't imagine life without him even though that's what would eventually happen if we're together?

"What's on your mind, Allen?" I turned and looked at Lavi, leaning in the doorway—much the way he did when we first met. "Still thinking 'bout what Cross said?"

I didn't answer; he walked over and sat beside me. We sat together in silence for awhile before I said, "Lavi, I don't know what to do."

"Then we stay together."

"But you heard him! He said that I would kill—" His lips collided with mine, cutting off my sentence. My eyes widened, shocked at the suddenness of the kiss. After the kiss, he allowed me to lean against him. Finally, after I found my voice, I asked,

"So we stay together?"

"Until the end."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after spending the night with Lavi, we both headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. As usual, he laughed at my eating habits and I couldn't help but laugh with him; my eating habits were a bit extreme.

We sat together and ate, lost in our own conversation, unaware of anyone else. Sometime during breakfast, I zoned out; Lavi was talking, but I didn't hear him, lost in my head. He said something about having an assignment in a couple days and my mind drifted to the other night; the two of us wrapped in each others' arms, dead to the world…not caring about anything other than each other.

I wished that last night could have last forever.

Lavi brought me back to the present by gently touching my hand with his; I looked at him about to question him as to what he wanted and he kissed me softly. I knew that several people were staring at us, unaware that we'd been in love for so long.

When our lips parted, I was blushing and he said, "Shall we head back to my room or yours?"

"Yours," I found myself whispering.

We left the dining hall and walked up the stairs to his room; he was still talking about one thing or another. He opened the door to his room and I blinked; I couldn't even see the bed, there were so many books. Lavi just grabbed my hand and led me through the maze of books until we found the bed.

He kissed me and it felt like the world was melting away; it felt like we were the only two people who mattered…it felt like Heaven on Earth. During the kiss, I lost track of time. How long had our lips been connected? A moment? An hour? A lifetime?

I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as I had Lavi, I didn't care…as long as he was near me, nothing else mattered. Lavi was my world…my life.

-x-x-x-

That night, I slept in Lavi's room; it may have been cluttered and caused me to feel slightly claustrophobic, but I was closer to Lavi and that was all that mattered. I woke up a little past two in the morning, disoriented since I was looking around an unfamiliar room; I glanced over at Lavi and calmed down upon realizing where I was.

I kissed him softly and crawled out of bed, making my way through the maze of books toward the bathroom, which wasn't easy; how he managed to find his way around the towers of books that he kept in his room was beyond me. Upon finding the door to the bathroom, I opened it and flicked on the light, half-expecting to find more books; thankfully, there were no towers of books to navigate around.

There was, however, a picture of me taped on the mirror; upon seeing the picture, I blushed. How had he gotten that picture anyway? I moved my gaze away from the picture so that I was looking at the whole mirror instead of that one little corner.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, only it wasn't mine; the person staring back at me was the fourteenth Noah. Upon seeing the reflection, I smashed my fist against the mirror causing the reflection to shatter and disappear as blood began to flow from the cuts on my hand.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not. Another chapter will be posted upon it's completion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of the glass shattering must have woken Lavi up because the next thing I knew, he was kneeling beside me; he gently touched my bloody hand and I looked at him. He was concerned; he didn't seem to care that his mirror had been destroyed.

"What happened, Allen?"

"I saw—thought I saw—the Fourteenth," I mumbled out, returning my gaze to the shards of glass on the floor. Each of the shards reflected something different: a few reflected Lavi, some reflected me, and one of the shards reflected the Fourteenth.

I waited for Lavi to yell at me, tell me that that was no reason to destroy the mirror…tell me I must have been dreaming; he pulled me close to him, enveloping me in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest, trying not to look at the reflection of the Fourteenth; the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of him.

"It's okay," he whispered, running his figures through my hair. "Here, let me fix your hand and then you go lay down while I clean up in here, okay?"

I nodded and watched silently as he bandaged my hand; I kept my gaze focused on him instead of the shattered glass around me. After he bandaged my hand, I walked back to the bed and laid down; I closed my eyes and waited for him to come back to bed.

_I was cold…lost. Where was I? I looked around; it looked so familiar, yet so strange. I felt like I'd been there before, perhaps in another life. I sat down and tried to clear my head; my head was pounding…it felt like it was going to split open. _

_I heard a faint melancholy melody similar to the one I had played on the Ark; as I listened, it grew louder, almost deafening. I covered my ears to muffle the sound; my head was in enough pain without the music making it worse. _

_But…it wasn't making it worse. The louder the music grew, the less my head ached; the melody was slowly ebbing the pain away. When the pain had subsided slightly, I stood up and began to walk, trying to locate the source of the music. _

_I stopped walking when I found the piano and the player; his back was to me and he didn't stop playing, not even for a moment. I walked closer to him, curious as to his identity; though part of me wanted to run, I knew that I needed to see who was playing the haunting melody. _

_As I got closer, it felt like there was a pain in my chest; I found it harder and harder to breathe. I began to feel weak and dizzy, lightheaded; despite this, I walked until I was able to reach out and tap the player on the shoulder. _

_He turned around and I gasped. It was me as the Fourteenth. The seven cross-shaped stigmata were there on my forehead and my silver eyes were now golden…like the other Noah. This was who I would become…_

_No! _

_I shook my head and backed away from the other me; I tripped over something. I looked to see what I tripped over; it was a blood-covered sheet. I lifted up the sheet and froze. _

_It was my Lavi…dead. _

"No!" I looked around the room, trying to locate Lavi. I noticed that the bathroom light was still on; he was still there…still alive. The headache from my dream had carried over to reality; I reached up to feel my forehead.

My fingers touched the cross-shaped stigmata that only the Noah have.

My eyes grew wide…no. No…this wasn't happening. This was a dream…it had to be…I couldn't be a Noah…not now. I started shaking; this was all just a bad dream.

"Allen, are you okay? I heard you scream." I quickly hid my face under the covers; I couldn't let Lavi see me like this. I felt him sit beside me on the bed; I buried myself deeper under the blankets. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

I slowly removed the covers, allowing Lavi to see my forehead; I waited for his reaction. He gently touched my forehead and I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I never thought that the end would come so soon…it had been just a day ago when we swore we'd be together until the end and now it was over…

Lavi wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly; he kissed my head softly and the pain faded slightly. I hugged him; I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want him to vanish…I just wanted us to stay together.

But I had to leave. If I didn't leave, I might hurt him and then my nightmare would become a reality…and I didn't want that to happen.

"Allen," he whispered, "what are we going to do?"

I took a deep breath; that was a question I didn't have an answer to. "We'll find a way to be together, Lavi…I promise."

"How, though?"

I kissed him. "We'll be together secretly; no one has to know about us."

"What about what Cross said? That you would kill the one you loved?"

I frowned; that would be a problem. "If I start to kill you—"

"Allen, don't you dare finish that sentence!" He took a deep breath and then said, "We'll just find a way to work this out…somehow. And I'm telling you now, if you ever so much as think of finishing that sentence at any point in our relationship, I swear I'll leave you for—for Kanda!"

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Wh-what? You wouldn't do that…would you?"

He nodded solemnly. "If you ever finish that sentence, I will."

With a sigh, I nodded; if he didn't want me to finish that sentence, I wouldn't. It was the least I could do. Besides, he had a point; we could find a way to work this out. "Fine, I'll never finish that sentence if you promise never to leave me for Kanda."

He smiled and kissed me. "I promise."

I smiled and then winced as the pain in my head made its presence known; he kissed my forehead and held me close. I started crying, realization finally hitting me.

I was a Noah now and he was still an Exorcist…we were enemies now. We couldn't be together because of that reason…no. We would find a way to work past that…we had to. If I couldn't be with him, there was no reason to live; he was the love of my life. I'd die without him…

"It's okay," he whispered. "It will be okay; I promise."

"How can you say that so confidently?" I asked pushing away from him. "I'm a Noah! We're enemies now!"

He frowned; he knew that I was right. How could our relationship continue with me being a Noah? We were enemies, but I still loved him…I still wanted to be with him. How long would that last, though? How long until I no longer wanted to be with him? How long until I lost control and killed him?

* * *

The next chapter is going to be the last. Reviews, as always, are greatly welcomed and flames are not.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

I walked into the inn and sat down in a comfortable chair to wait for Lavi; it had been two months since I'd transformed into a Noah. It was like nothing had changed; we were still in love and nothing could keep us apart.

A few moments later, Lavi entered the room and I felt my heart skip a beat; he'd only been a few moments late, but still…I'd feared that this would be the day he decided that he should find someone else to be with. Someone who wasn't a Noah.

He kissed me and held up the key to a room; I smiled and followed him up the stairs to our room for the evening. Once we were in the room, he shut and locked the door, kissing me passionately as he did so; it had only been a week since our last rendezvous, but I had missed him so much.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he took off my coat. "I've missed you so much…"

"Me, too," I muttered, more focused on kissing him. I wasn't really interested in how much he had missed me; I just wanted to be with him. We didn't have enough time to spend talking; besides, he didn't come here to talk…neither of us did.

We found our way to the bed, his nimble fingers working to remove my clothes; I was doing the same with his. Our tongues danced sweetly after our clothes had been removed and our bodies collapsed on the bed; I'd almost forgotten what it was like kissing him.

-x-x-x-

I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me; we had a little time left to spend together before he had to leave. He had a mission, but that hadn't stopped him from taking a detour to be with me. I loved him so much.

"So how are things at the Order?" I had been curious as to how things had been since I'd left…well, since I'd been sent away. It was for the safety of everyone at the Order. Since I was a Noah, I was a threat to them.

Lavi frowned. "Everyone misses you a lot...even me and I get to see you every once in awhile."

I snuggled with him and kissed him and then I thought of something. "Kanda still calls me 'bean sprout', doesn't he?"

"No," he said, smiling slightly. "I haven't heard him call you that in awhile."

I frowned. "I know he calls me that…I can just sense it."

He laughed and hugged me. "I suppose if you sense it, then he must call you 'bean sprout'."

"Do you really have to leave?" I snuggled closer to him. "Couldn't you stay a little longer?"

I felt him shake his head. "You know I want to, but—"

"I know," I sighed. "You have a mission."

I was used to this pattern; he'd come see me and then, just when I was getting used to having him with me, he'd have to leave again. The pain of transforming into a Noah couldn't compare to how painful it was to be with him knowing that he'd have to leave. I missed being able to spend a complete night with him…I missed waking up beside him in the morning.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He leapt out of bed, grabbing our clothes. He pulled on his pants and threw my clothes to me. "Hurry and get dressed!"

"Why?" I asked as I watched him get dressed. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you," he said, leaning over to kiss me. "It's a surprise. Now, hurry and get dressed!"

I sighed and got dressed; I was curious as to what was going on. After we were both dressed, he blindfolded me. "Do you really have to blindfold me?"

"I want it to be a surprise so yes!"

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the inn; I didn't like not being able to see where I was going. It's not that I didn't trust Lavi…it's just that I liked seeing where I was going. Which I was reminded of when I walked into a streetlight…

"Allen! I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd hit the light; I should have told you it was there!" He gently touched my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "As long as that wasn't the surprise, yes, I'm fine."

He laughed and continued leading me wherever it was he was leading me, being more careful this time; after awhile, we stopped walking and I heard a door open. The next thing I knew, he had ripped the blindfold off and yelled, "Surprise!"

I blinked at the sudden light and looked around; everyone was there. Jerry, Komui, Lenalee, Miranda, Reever, Bookman…everyone. Even Kanda, much to my surprise. I looked at Lavi and he smiled.

"We all felt that you needed the surprise; besides, we all miss you."

I smiled and hugged him. "You didn't really have a mission, did you?"

He shook his head. "Well, I sort of did. My mission was to get you to come here for your surprise!"

We walked over to one of the tables and sat down; I was surrounded by all my friends and I was sitting beside my lover. Nothing could make this more perfect…well, _one_ thing could, but I doubted it would happen.

"Allen!"

I blinked, shocked. I couldn't believe it; my ears had to have heard it wrong. There was no way that that had happened. I looked over at Kanda who looked slightly disgusted at what he'd said.

"What, Kanda?"

He looked away angrily; I looked at Lenalee who then said, "He just misses you."

"I do not miss bean sprout," he muttered so softly no one else but me could hear him.

"Don't call me bean sprout! My name is Allen!"

"Che, whatever…you're always gonna be bean sprout to me."

I frowned but then smiled; in his own way, Kanda missed me just the same as everyone else. It was nice to know that I was missed and that my friends still cared about me despite the fact that I was a Noah; it was nice to know that even Kanda cared enough to miss me.

Of course, the only thing that mattered to me was the fact that Lavi was sitting beside me, smiling and talking about how boring life at the Order was without me. As long as I was able to see him…to be with him…nothing mattered. We would stay together.

Until the End.

* * *

And so we bid farewell to these two lovers since this is the final chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it. As always, reviews are welcome and flames are not.


End file.
